


Ficbit collection

by evitably



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabbles, Episode Tag, Gen, Shorts, ficbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evitably/pseuds/evitably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various ficbits posted in other places (commentfic, tumblr, other places). No rhyme, rhythm, or much of an editing process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficbit collection

1: [Derek and Isaac](http://doughtier.tumblr.com/post/28793005212/coltoned-the-teen-wolf-meme-five-brotps)

Isaac is Derek’s first. It might not mean anything to Scott or Stiles or Jackson or even Isaac himself, but it means the world to Derek. Derek, who’s the one who sees Isaac terrorised, who sees him trying to pick himself up. He sees a boy who’s trying to please his father and fails at it, sees somebody who’s alienated from everybody else.

Derek sees himself in Isaac’s weakness, and he sees Isaac as a way to rise up from who he is and become a better person.

 

2: [Allison and Erica](http://doughtier.tumblr.com/post/28953359591/derekwhostillscaresme-he-took-arrow-after) (2.11)

The last time Allison had shot Erica, it was a pencil covered with the kanima’s poison. She’d known Erica would catch it, had counted on it even. Now she’s counting on Erica of being incapable of catching her arrows, of catching up to her. She’s got Erica begging her to stop, to spare the last of her pack. She’s got Erica begging.

Allison isn’t doing this because she’s got something to prove (either Erica or grandfather or herself). She does it because she’s angry that werewolves have taken her mom from her.

Allison’s never been much into playing with her food, but now she can see the appeal.

 

3: [Derek and Peter](http://doughtier.tumblr.com/post/28954061071/derek-is-proud-of-himself-for-having-the-self) (2.11)

Derek is proud of himself for having the self control to not punch a hole through his uncle’s gut the moment Peter touches his shoulder. He counts to twenty before even thinking of raising his arm for a punch, because Derek wants to be absolutely sure with himself that Peter deserves it.

(He does.)

 

4: [Derek and Laura](http://doughtier.tumblr.com/post/28954561774/iamthespacecadet-swing-set-in-december)

Before their house burned down along with their family, Derek and Laura’s parents kept a swear jar in the kitchen. At seventeen Laura’d had a potty mouth on her, and their parents had tried different methods of curing that.

After they lose their entire life to the fire, Laura and Derek are desperate for a routine. It’s not until Laura hears Derek saying ‘fuck’ that she gets the brilliant idea to bring the swear jar back to life. She doesn’t swear anymore and therefore doesn’t really need it, but Derek swears enough for the both of them.

He welcomes it anyway.


End file.
